The Amazing Spider-Man (TV Series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is an ideal animated TV show based on the Spider-Man comic books from Marvel Comics. SYNOPSIS: Peter Parker begin his crime-fighting career as Spider-Man, whom was previously bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider and lost his Uncle Ben, and fight against numerous villains as he struggling of balance his duo life as both a high school student and a superhero. CHARACTERS: Main Character: * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Ben Schwartz) Supporting Characters: * Aunt May Parker (Voiced by Susan Sullivan) * Uncle Ben Parker (Voiced by Dan Gilvezan) * Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Olivia Holt) * Harry Osborn (Voiced by Wil Wheaton) * Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Peyton List) * J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Robbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Betty Brant (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Ned Leeds (Voiced by Marc Worden) * Ben Urich (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Phil Urich (Voiced by Steven Yeun) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane (Voiced by Spencer Boldman) * Liz Allen (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Glory Grant (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks) * Randall "Randy" Robertson (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Sally Arvil (Voiced by Kelli Berglund) * Colonel John Jameson (Voiced by Seth Green) * Captain George Stacy (Voiced by David Kaye) * Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by America Ferrera) * Sha Shan Nyugen (Voiced by Gwendoline Hu) * Max Modell (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Anna Maria Marconi (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Sajani Jaffrey (Voiced by Tara Platt) * Grady Scraps (Voiced by Billy Unger) * Aunt Anna Watson (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by Bryton Jones) * Helen Stacy (Voiced by Rachel Kimsey) * Dr. Ashley Kafka (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Officer Yuri Watanabe/Wraith (Voiced by Maggie Q) * Debra Whitman (Voiced by Dove Cameron) * Brian "Tiny" McKeever (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Seymour O'Reilly (Voiced by Griffin Burns) * Dr. Nicholas Bromwell (Voiced by Phil Morris) * Bernadette Houseman (Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) * Emily Osborn (Voiced by Cindy Robinson) * Joan Jameson (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Nathan Lubensky (Voiced by Corey Burton) Villains: * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Mark Rolston/Mark Hamill) * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by Rino Romero) * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by William Salyers) * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs; vocals by Frank Welker) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (Voiced by Michael Dorn) * Hammerhead (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (Voiced by Stephen Oyoung) * Herman Schultz/Shocker (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) * Enforcers ** Jackson Brice/Montana (Voiced by Stephen Amell) ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (Voiced by Travis Willingham) ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (Voiced by Zachary Levi) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Eric Verbit) * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (Voiced by Corey Jones) * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by Tim Curry) * Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by Nolan North) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by Seth Green) * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (Voiced by Charlie Adler) * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by Jeremy Kent Jackson) * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Charlie Schlatter) * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Kaine Parker (Voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Spidercide (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Lilina Mumy) * Mark Raxton/Molten Man (Voiced by Jason Marsden) EPISODES: click here CREW: Executive Producers: Stan Lee, Cort Lane, Jeph Loeb, Eric S. Rollman, Dan Buckley Producers: Kevin Fiege, Joshua Fine, Dana C. Booton, Ciro Nieli Directors: Alex Soto, Vinton Heuck, Sebastian Montes, Gary Hartle, Boyd Kirkland, Jeff Allen, Todd Waterman Voice Director: Collette Sunderman Music by: Brian Tyler Animation Provided by: Dong Woo Animation Co. Ltd Production Companies: Marvel Animation Distributed by: Disney-ABC Domestic Television CHANNELS: * Disney XD (USA, UK) * Teletoon (Canada) * TX Network (Japan) RATINGS: * TV-Y7-FV (USA)